


I Licked It, So It's Mine

by StrawberrySmutcake



Series: Haikyuu!! Mermaid AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Penetration, basically mermaid porn surrounded in self-indulgent fluff, fluff then kinky shit, gill teasing, is that a thing?, mermaid!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySmutcake/pseuds/StrawberrySmutcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is the royal bodyguard to Hinata Shouyou. And if it weren't for the great sex he'd probably have castrated Hinata by now.</p><p>Sequel to "Mermaid Kisses & Starfish Wishes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Licked It, So It's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back at it and finally finished this god-forsaken fic. I just got so stuck on the end of the sex scene, because I don't think I'm that great at writing porn, but I have a need for it.  
> So here you go, a fic of no angst and kind of cracky.
> 
> Sequel to "Mermaid Kisses & Starfish Wishes", I don't recommend reading it as a stand-alone.

Living under the ocean with the Hinata’s was a disguised dream, a very heavily disguised dream. Because while he did enjoy his time with Shoyou, he couldn’t understand the damn idiot half the time. Be it either his sporadic actions or his unintelligible Japanese, both continued to astound him.

Hinata Natsu was as contradicting to Kageyama as Shouyou was. One moment she’d be fawning all over him and attempting to get him to play with her, and the next she was pushing him away like he was the scum between her fins.

As for the Hinata sibling’s parents, he never actually met them, only in passing or when a general meeting with all the royal bodyguards; although they seemed like just rulers. They were fair and to the point with nearly every decree they sent across their territory.

So no, Kageyama wouldn’t say he disliked working for the royal family, but it was difficult to keep up with all the chaos that followed. Speaking of which. . .

“Lord Hinata, I think you should get up, your studies are going to begin soon,” Kageyama called out to the orange lump that was currently squished into a nook of the cave.

He used all his strength to keep from yanking Hinata out of the shelf by his hair (seeing as he was scolded for it last time).

“Can’t I skip it? I’m passing the class, so I don’t really  _ need _ to go today,” Hinata covered his head, obviously waiting to be roughed up by Kageyama’s impatient hands.

“Of course you need to go you dumbass, you’re barely passing, and I can’t tutor you because we’re at the same level. Besides, do you really want to ask Tsukishima for help again?” Kageyama was at his wits end by this point and could really take a break from Hinata’s excessive energy.

Maybe he could watch Lady Natsu this weekend.

“Stop looking like that Kageyama,” Hinata mumbled, he shivered and looked as though he was about to retch, “It’s so scary.”

Kageyama fumed, “that’s my face! I can’t change it you idiot.”

Hinata shot out of the stuffy cave he called his room, “come on, I love Yamaguchi and all, but his boyfriend is an ass.”

Kageyama sighed, he chased after Hinata if only for the sake of duty. They raced to the hellhole that was their school. The only saving grace was their odd pairing of sensei’s. 

Winning the race also helped lift Kageyama’s mood.

“Thirty-four to thirty-three,” Kageyama’s gills flared to soak up as much oxygen in the water as he could.

“Ugh, you’re the worst,” Hinata was lain out on his stomach on the rocky ocean floor. He looked up at Kageyama, his chest lifted off the floor by his toned arms. His tail fin curled slightly towards his own head, seemingly unconscious of the act.

Kageyama probably would’ve exploded at Hinata, except he was frozen to the spot in surprise at the sight of a near flaring. His mouth was gaping in the most embarrassing manner. Hinata made a sound of curiosity at Kageyama’s unusually slack face; there was no way Hinata could blame Kageyama for the following actions.

Hovering over a surprised Hinata was exhilarating, especially knowing their sensei’s would be there soon.

Kageyama leaned into Hinata’s intoxicating mouth, he couldn’t help but kiss the surprise from Hinata’s smooth lips. He nearly lost himself in Hinata’s kisses, his tongue running over Hinata’s wondrously smooth teeth. He was practically snogging Hinata half to death, biting his neck sharply and running his hands everywhere until Hinata was whimpering and squirming around, presumably to get out from under Kageyama’s tenacious grip.

“Wait Kageyama, no, someone is going to see,” Hinata swung his tail around to smack Kageyama in the head and try his hardest to shove Kageyama away from him.

Kageyama pulled back, sitting to the side of Hinata and running his fingers over the red splotches marring Hinata’s pale chest, “sorry, those should fade by the time we get back. Anyways, it’s your fault for flaring at me like that.”

Hinata looked incredulous, “I wasn’t flaring! I was sitting up!”

Kageyama just told Hinata to shut up before someone heard them, which led to Hinata smacking Kageyama square in the chest.

“Shouldn’t Ukai and Takeda-sensei be here by now?” Hinata shoved Kageyama’s wandering hands away from his chest.

“Yeah, I wonder what they’re doing,” Kageyama huffed, tugging a lock of Hinata’s hair before swimming to the other side of the small reef, where proper bodyguards should be when on duty.

“Stop pouting Kageyama, I’ll give you all the kisses you want when we aren’t being tutored.”

“Hinata you dumbass, I don’t want your slimy kisses.”

Hinata just laughed.

0-0

“Why are you here too?” Tsukishima looked disgusted that he had to share air with Kageyama.

“I go where Hinata goes,” Kageyama says simply, wishing he didn’t have to be around this blonde bimbo.

“Last time Hinata came here alone,” Tsukishima turned his gaze to Hinata, “your keeper left you all alone, how did you survive?” HInata poked his tongue out and sank under water in retaliation. Tsukishima seemed uninterested as he swung his pale legs about, disrupting the surface of the salt water pool in his bedroom. Yamaguchi’s dull-colored tail was wrapped around Tsukishima’s other leg, stabilizing himself in the frigid water.

“I wasn’t allowed access to get here, but if I’d have known the water was so stale I would’ve stayed home,” Kageyama knew his insult was childish, but it was the best he could come up with. And Tsukishima could definitely kick him out, the only reason he was allowed in was because Tsukishima’s mom forced him to allow both Hinata and Kageyama into their house.

“What do you mean? How can it be stale you guys are in here all the time mixing it up,” Tsukishima looked to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi just stroked Tsukishima’s leg comfortingly, “if you open your window every once in awhile it will help keep the water fresh, because it will get more oxygen or something, at least, that’s what Suga told me. Daichi said it was all the teenage angst and hormones, but I think he was just joking.” Tsukishima just looked to his single smudged window hanging over his desk, his cheeks tinted an embarrassed pink.

“I’m so sorry for that, king, next time I’ll leave the window open,” Tsukishima smirked at Kageyama, knowing that name was his hot button. The reminder that Kageyama couldn’t be king and having to keep Hinata from completely screwing up their kingdom from the sidelines was infuriating.

  
“Tsukishima you ass—” Kageyama was unfortunately kept from completing his insult by being dragged down by Hinata, who has been pouting underwater for the last few minutes now after being insulted by Tsukishima.

“What?” Kageyama coughed, opening his gills.

Hinata just hugged him, “you’re supposed to come comfort me when I’m sad you butt.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, “why are we even here?”

“I wanted to gossip with Yamaguchi, oh! That reminds me I have something Suga told me.” Hinata shot to the surface of the pool.

Kageyama followed, not wanting to be left in the dust. He sealed his gills and coughed up the water that had filled his lungs.

“So Suga said that Daichi is going away for the summer for an internship to see if he actually wants to go into dentistry or something, I don’t remember what Suga called it,” Hinata gesticulated.

“What’s dentistry?” Yamaguchi stumbled over the new word, now out of the water and sitting on the edge of the pool to lean against Tsukishima.

“It’s like cleaning people’s teeth,” Hinata was basically shaking he was so excited.

“So that means Suga is gonna be home more often, but he might be a little sad, but it’s okay because we can cheer him up. Although you can’t visit Tsukishima as much because Suga will want to spend time with you or make sure you’re doing your work and visiting the castle.” Hinata went on, obviously thinking aloud instead of actually talking to Yamaguchi.

Kageyama noticed Yamaguchi getting overwhelmed by Hinata’s rambling. He hugged Hinata’s back to his chest and held his wrists to stop the splashing. He tried covering Hinata’s mouth, but it didn’t work, Hinata just kept talking through Kageyama’s hand.

“Why would you have to visit the castle Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima’s arm was now slung behind Yamaguchi’s back, his thumb stroking where skin met scales at Yamaguchi’s hip.

Kageyama dragged Hinata forcefully to the other side of the pool.

“I’m Suga’s son, and Suga is Hinata’s cousin, so I have to check in with the castle every once in awhile so they know I’m practicing Japanese and choosing what job I want in the community,” Yamaguchi’s tail flickered in worry.

“You were adopted into the family weren’t you?” Tsukishima inquired.

“Yeah, Suga is only a few years older than me, he found me after, a-um,” Yamaguchi began breathing heavily.

Tsukishima suddenly glared at Kageyama, “get out, can’t you read the room, king?”

Kageyama nodded, dragging Hinata to the exit with him by his hair. They swiped their thumbs across the scanner that led them out of the suffocating room.

Kageyama pinched hinata’s cheek, “You’re an idiot, you know that?”

0-0

Kageyama couldn’t believe this, how could he, a focused, royal bodyguard, get so distracted.

Although, to be fair, Hinata Shoyou was very persistent when he desperately wanted something.

“Kageyama,” Hinata whined, writhing against him. Kageyama tried to pry Hinata’s lips from his neck, he didn’t want any sign of hickies anywhere on his body. 

He felt small hands brush against his slit with intent. Those fingertips dipped into his slit and Kageyama couldn’t help it, he whined and lifted Hinata’s head to kiss those idiotic lips.

Hinata’s fingers brushed against Kageyama’s dick through his leaking lips.

“This is so embarrassing,” Kageyama whined, rubbing his hands down Hinata’s sides to his where his dick was already hanging halfway out. Hinata moaned and shoved his hips into Kageyama’s space until he stroked Hinata.

“It’s been so long, we should do this more often,” Hinata whispered, already he’s getting sucked into his own greedy lust.

Kageyama’s cock was nearly all the way erect and his slick was beginning to thicken up in the surrounding water. Hinata took full advantage and ignored Kageyama’s junk entirely to thrust his fingers shallowly in Kageyama. “Prep me too, I don’t want it to hurt,” Hinata bumped against the fingers slowly working his cock. Kageyama slowly switched from stroking to pumping his fingers inside Hinata.

They whined simultaneously. Hinata was obviously desperate after all the sneaking around teasing they had been doing.

“Tobio, I’m so excited, I bet you’re all pent up. You never do anything like this by yourself,” Hinata spoke against Kageyama’s mouth.

Kageyama shoved Hinata’s head away from his own, “stop saying dumb things.” Hinata pinched Kageyama’s left nipple teasingly, “you love it, look how hard and slick you are.” His fingers rocked heavily into Kageyama, nearly all the way in. Kageyama’s own fingers jolted deep into Hinata.

“Are you ready yet Tobio?” Hinata’s gills flared wide, they looked oddly delectable from his vantage point.

“Stop calling me that,” Kageyama reached for Hinata with the hand that wasn’t currently inside Hinata. 

He latched onto Hinata’s neck, just above the thin gills that lay against the smooth skin. His tongue ran horizontally across the edge of the rubbery gill and Kageyama pulled back, remembering why he disliked toying with Hinata’s sensitive gills with his mouth. The texture was just too weird for him to really enjoy.

On the other hand, Hinata looked frantic as he attempted to shove his gills back into Kageyama’s mouth.

Kageyama decided the best course of action was to begin rolling Hinata’s middle gill around the fingers on his free hand, knowing how desperate Hinata could be when gaining pleasure from his gills was on the line. Hinata shoved his fingers all the way into Kageyama, not paying attention at all as Kageyama pinched Hinata’s gill roughly in retaliation.

“Are you ready yet?” Kageyama growled out, ignoring the ache from Hinata’s rough treatment.

Hinata didn’t really nod, just lolled his head around in a lustful gesture. His slick was dripping out in thick, drooling streams.

His eyes always seemed to glaze over and he went into an entirely different headspace whenever Kageyama played with his fluttering gills. At that point Kageyama usually just continued on his own until Hinata got out of his stupor.

Hinata was loose enough to continue anyhow.

“Okay Hinata, I’m going to start,” Kageyama withdrew his fingers. Hinata drew Kageyama’s other hand to his neck so that Kageyama was stimulating the gills on each side of his neck.

Kageyama huffed as he tried entering Hinata without the use of his hands, “you’re hopeless.” 

Kageyama was beginning to smell their arousal thick in the water. His frustration evident as he couldn’t quite get anything more than the head of his dick in Hinata. Hinata was of no use either as his own dick was nowhere near where it should be.

Kageyama removed his left hand so he could quickly fix their positions and slide perfectly into Hinata’s silky insides. That distracted Hinata enough to bring his attention back to Kageyama’s actions.

Kageyama used his free arm to wrap around hinata’s slim waist and rock against him.

“ahh, Kageyama, you’re too big,” Hinata’s hips shuddered away from the force of Kageyama’s hips.

“You’re only saying that because you got too distracted for me to stretch you properly.”

Hinata whined at that, knowing that Kageyama was right never seemed to help the situation.

“But Kageyama, you barely ever touch my gills,” Hinata began experimentally thrusting back and forth.

Kageyama huffed, “because whenever I do you go limp.”

“That should tell you how good I feel,” Hinata’s thrusts became more persistent, with more movement and friction being made.

Kageyama ignored Hinata in favor of wrapping his hands around Hinata’s hips and rocking the smaller merman against his own body.

“You’re right, at least when you’re basically unconscious you stop saying stupid things.” Kageyama shivered at the slide of their scales as Hinata ground himself against Kageyama. Their fins smacked lightly against each other as their thrusts began gaining momentum.

Hinata wasn’t very big compared to Kageyama, although proportionally Hinata was larger than to be expected. The first time Kageyama had seen Hinata’s dick he’d been completely surprised, and he had gotten smacked for saying he was glad Hinata’s penis was big enough to enter him.

“Kageyama, you feel really good inside,” Hinata mouthed at Kageyama’s flaring gills.

“I swear to god Shouyou, if you don’t shut up I am going to leave right now.”

Hinata pulled back in surprise, “you just called me Shouyou.”

Kageyama chose to ignore Hinata in favor of trying not to come as Hinata squoze him tight.

“Tobio, call me that again,” he looked dazed, holding onto the hand that lay softly on his shoulder.

“Shoyou, I’m —” Kageyama shook as he held Hinata in his arms. He felt his own come slipping around him as his hips began stuttering in pleasure.

“I love you,” he heard Hinata whispered softly against the shell of his ear before succumbing to his own pleasure.  Kageyama held him tight as Hinata came down from his high.

They both felt gross as they cleaned themselves of come before their dicks could retract into their own bodies. Hinata settled against his chest once they finished and Kageyama ran his fingers through the fiery hair before him.

“How do you think Tsukishima and yamaguchi do it? Or Suga and Daichi?” Hinata stretched against Kageyama’s side.

“That’s it, I’m leaving,” Kageyama shoved Hinata away and began to swim out of the cave.

Hinata grabbed his tail fin, yanking him back into the cave, “sorry, I’m just curious how humans do it with merfolk.”

Kageyama just sighed and shoved his head into Hinata’s neck.

0-0

“Wait so, you both don’t get to do it?”

Yamaguchi shook his head, “not at the same time, but Tsukki’s shown me some. . . other ways.”

Yamaguchi’s entire face was burning a bright red, he couldn’t meet Hinata’s eyes.

“Like what,” Hinata swam to look at Yamaguchi close up so he wouldn’t miss anything.

“Lik-ke, he will turn us so we’re facing each others, um, genitals, and then use our mouths,” Yamaguchi looked away from Hinata’s burning gaze, “or, he has a different spot I can put it and he says it feels good. Or he can do it to me."

Hinata was nearly shaking with excitement at this new knowledge.

“What are you two talking about?” Hinata jumped away from Yamaguchi at Suga’s amused tone.

“Oh, um, nothing, just talking about how it’s going to be cold tomorrow,” Yamaguchi looked scared out of his mind.

“You don’t need to lie Yamaguchi, you are a growing boy and it is something to be curious about,” Suga laughed and patted Hinata’s head.

“It wasn’t me who’s curious! It’s Hinata!” Yamaguchi threw his hands out to point at the blushing culprit.

“I just wanted to know how humans and merfolk have sex,” Hinata pouted.

Sugawara settled down across from Hinata, “and what exactly do you want to know?” Yamaguchi groaned and left hearing that, probably going to Tsukishima’s.

Hinata bounced up and down, excited by the new facet of information he was definitely going to use against Kageyama’s poor, unprepared body.

  
“Well. . .”


End file.
